The following disclosure relates to a tape cassette containing a tape on which a character or characters are printed.
There is conventionally known a technique in which a tape cassette contains a tape on which a character or characters are printed, and an indicator indicating predetermined information is printed on the tape. For example, there is known an elongated medium having (i) a plurality of scale holes arranged at regular intervals, (ii) a plurality of first indicator holes each indicating a reference position and arranged at regular intervals, and (iii) a plurality of second indicator holes. A distance between each of the plurality of second indicator holes and a corresponding one of the first indicator holes indicates a current remaining amount of the elongated medium. For example, a user can visually recognize a remaining amount of the elongated medium based on the number of the scale holes located between one of the first indicator holes and a corresponding one of the second indicator holes.